


Nocturnal Lovers

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Nocturnal Lovers Series [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem is plagued with nightmares, and only sleeping in Will's arms keeps them at bay. What will Will do when Jem's lastest nightmare turns out to not be a nightmare at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Lovers

Will woke with a start. At first, he didn't know what had woken him up, then the boy lying next to him in the bed cried out again, and his confusion evaporated.

 

“Jem...” Whispering the name, he instinctively pulled the silver haired boy into his arms. Ever since arriving at the London Institute, Jem had been plagued with horrible nightmares of the days he and his parents had been tortured by the demon Yanluo. Only Jem had survived, and it had been decided to send him to London as the streets of Shanghai were still crawling with the Greater Demon's minions.

 

Initially, Will had not been all that thrilled at the idea of having another boy his age stay at the Institute, but had quickly warmed up to the shy Chinese boy.

 

His initial disinterest had not, however, been the product of his curse, of him not wanting another human around who he might accidentally kill through love. No, having been his parents only son, and growing up with two sisters, he was simply more used to being around girls than other boys.

 

What had made him reach out to Jem was hearing that he was slowly dying, though it took a few weeks for Will to find out the full story, and to be told about the nightmares.

 

No one else knew that Jem still had them from time to time. When he'd first arrived, three years earlier, the nightmares had been a nightly occurrence that sapped Jem's already diminished strength. Nothing had seemed to calm them, either. After trying warm milk with honey, potions for dreamless sleep, and other home remedies; none of which had any effect; they had ended up falling asleep in Will's bed, several research volumes strewn between them.

 

Sometime in the night, Jem had latched onto Will, holding him tight, a lifeline of sorts. That night, for the first time since before the attack, Jem had slept deeply, and if he had dreamed, he did not recall them the next morning.

 

Will had woken first, and had been shocked, and embarrassed, to find that he had been cuddling Jem in his sleep. Then he had seen Jem's still sleeping face, and realized that he was sleeping peacefully for the first time since Will had met him.

 

Relaxing, Will had hugged Jem tighter; only to get punched in the face as the motion woke Jem up, who had been just as startled as Will at their positioning.

 

After some rather embarrassing discussion, they had decided to repeat the experiment the next night, and Jem had once more slept soundly in Will's arms.

 

In the end, cuddling had proved to be the only way to keep the nightmares at bay, and Charlotte had agreed to Will and Jem sharing a bed for the next few months. Only they knew, however, that Jem slept best with Will's arms wrapped around him, and not just from Will being next to him in the bed.

 

Will was jerked out of his thoughts by another strangled moan from Jem. Something about the sound seemed off though, and Will began wondering if Jem was really having a nightmare. Since he hadn't had one in over six months, it seemed odd that he would be having one now.

 

Feeling somewhat awkward, Will tried to untangle himself from Jem, just as Jem writhed against him, his motions pressing his leaking erection against Will's thigh.

 

Will froze, as he realized what was happening, his face heating rapidly. Jem was not having a nightmare; he was having a sex dream! If Jem woke up with Will's arms around him after that sort of a dream, Will was likely to have more than just his face punched.

 

“Will...” Jem breathed the name, still deeply asleep, his eyes flickering rapidly as he dreamed.

 

“Touch me... Will... please...”

 

“Jem...” Will responded instinctively, even as surprise and confusion at hearing his name surged through him. Was Jem dreaming about him?

 

Hot on the heels of the confusion was a burning curiosity, and he found himself moving without active thought to fulfill Jem's request. Rolling the older teen onto his back, Will laid a splayed hand on Jem's stomach, his own knotting painfully.

 

Was he really about to touch Jem sexually? What if he was wrong, and Jem was not actually begging to have his cock touched... or was not even dreaming about William Herondale? Will was not an idiot, he knew that William was a common name; and that meant Jem could easily be dreaming about another Will altogether...

 

He didn't believe that though. Not once had Jem ever mentioned knowing anyone else named William, either in London or back in Shanghai. Which could only mean that Jem was indeed dreaming about him... and that thought was enough to soothe his fears.

 

After making sure that Jem was still asleep, Will gently palmed his friend's erection through the fabric of his nightshirt. Jem cried out again, and this time Will recognized it as a cry of pleasure, spurring him on.

 

Moving slowly, he used his free hand to lift the hem of the shirt, until he could slid the hand touching Jem up underneath it, gasping quietly as he touched flesh. And not just any flesh, he was touching heated, swollen, silky smooth erection flesh.

 

As he gently stroked Jem, Will felt his own cock harden, but ignored it. All his focus was on the other boy, who was moaning and writhing, unconsciously thrusting up into Will's hand.

 

Suddenly, Jem's movements stilled entirely, startling Will. Glancing upward, he saw that his friends eyes were still closed, and his face possibly pink from arousal, though it was hard to tell in the dark. That was enough to convince Will that Jem was still asleep - though he had a niggling feeling that he was missing something - and enjoying what Will was doing, so he resumed stroking Jem from root to tip, running his thumb over the head to collect the beading precum. Using the precum to lubricate his strokes, he firmed his grip and his motions sped up.

 

Moments later, his efforts were rewarded as Jem came all over Will's hand. Blushing, Will pulled his hand back and rolled over, facing away from Jem. Then he realized that the evidence of what he had just done was still coating his hand, and without thinking, Will quickly lapped up all of the still warm cum.

 

Unprepared for the intense salty taste, Will gagged and began coughing. Distantly, he felt the bed shift, then a glass of water from the jug on the side table was pressed into his hands.

 

“Thanks...” He muttered, blushing harder, after he had downed the entire glass.

 

Jem was silent as he took the empty glass from Will, and set it down once more on the side table. Then he climbed back up onto the bed, next to Will.

 

“Did you like it?” He eventually asked, shyly whispering the words.

 

“Did I like what?” Will asked, confused.

 

“The taste of my cum.” Jem whispered, blushing hard, and Will bolted upright, turning around only to find himself mere inches away from his friend.

 

“I... I don't...” He stammered, also blushing, trying to deny the whole thing, while fighting the urge to put some space between them. Jem had been asleep! How could he have known what Will had been gagging on?

 

“Yes, you do know what I'm talking about. Will, I never cum in my sleep when I... I always wake up before the climax of my dream.” He slowly confessed, unable to look Will in the eye.

 

Remembering how Jem had stilled, and the feeling he'd had that something was missing, he suddenly realized what it was he had missed. Had he not been so distracted, he would have realized sooner that Jem eyes had no longer been flickering, and that meant he hadn't been dreaming at that point. Jem had only been pretending to sleep... but why? Was he just tolerating Will's touch to satisfy Will's curiosity in a way that wouldn't ruin their friendship? Or had he actually enjoyed being touched like that by Will?

 

“Did you like being touched like that?” Will asked, hoping that it was the latter reason and not the former.

 

“I...” Jem glanced away, then with hardened resolve looked straight into Will's eyes. “I loved it. Having you be the first person to touch me like that is beyond amazing.” Then he glanced away again, fear written all over his face. “I just... why did you decide to touch me while I was sleeping?”

 

“How could I not have wanted to touch you after waking up to find the most beautiful boy in the entire world writhing in the throes of passion?” Will was barely aware of what he was saying, his mind overloaded with embarrassment. It wasn't until Jem gasped that he realized exactly what he had said.

 

“You think I'm beautiful?” Jem asked, no longer sounding shy.

 

“Yes, I do.” Will replied honestly, briefly meeting Jem's eyes before looking away again.

 

“Will...” Jem leaned in, then pulled away again, retreating back to his side of the bed, and lying down on his stomach. “No... We can't do this. How would it look to show up at the parabatai ceremony as lovers?”

 

Laughing humorlessly, Will shifted slightly, his erection throbbing slightly as he wondered what Jem was thinking. “No one would need to know. I mean, as long as we don't do anything in public that would... Do you want to be my lover?” Will ended up asking stupidly, as his mind caught up with his mouth.

 

Jem was quiet for so long that Will didn't think he would get an answer. “Yes, Will, I want to be your lover. I've wanted to be your lover ever since...” Breaking off, Jem took a deep breath.

 

“So then you were dreaming about me.” Will mused, wondering how long Jem had felt this way.

 

“How...?” Jem's eyes were wide as he looked over at Will, who once more realized he'd spoken aloud instead of just thinking the words.

 

“You were talking in your sleep. Not that I could understand much, since only four words were clear.” Will explained, blushing harder.

 

“Oh... and which words were they?”

 

“Will, please, touch, and me. Those four words. That's why I touched you, because you seemed to be begging me to... and you were already in my arms at that point, so how could I have resisted?”

 

“Why was I... Oh. You thought that I was having a nightmare?” Jem asked, smiling slightly in embarrassed amusement.

 

“Initially, yes. So I held you, and you writhed against me so I could feel your erection, and I realized my mistake. I was actually about to pull away, and try to ignore the fact that you were having a sex dream when I heard you cry out my name... Jem, what were you dreaming about, exactly?” Will asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“I was dreaming about the first time I ever felt aroused; which, incidentally, was also when I realized I like boys. Though my dream did not quite play out the way it actually happened, since you were in it.” Jem paused to collect his thoughts.

 

“When was this? And why did I miss it?” Will asked, catching the fact that he had not been with Jem at that time.

 

“I was only eleven, and still living in Shanghai at the time. Do you want to hear about it?”

 

Will nodded before he could help himself, making Jem chuckle slightly. “I'll tell you, but in return I want to hear your story; though I'd be surprised if its anywhere near as good as mine.

 

“Like I mentioned a moment ago, this happened in the Shanghai Institute when I was eleven.” Jem continued, not giving Will a chance to reply to his unexpected request. “There had been a rumor going around for a few weeks that I'd caught wind of; that one of our Institutes servants, a young man named Deshi, had been caught doing immoral activities with a Japanese Shadowhunter named Makoto. Apparently the two young men had been caught...” Jem paused, thinking hard. “Actually, I don't know what they'd been caught doing. Anyway, our maid, Ran-Mao, had caught them doing something shocking, though they later denied everything.

 

“Not that anyone would tell me what was going on. At eleven, I was still considered a child, and they thought I was too young to hear about such things. Maybe they were right to try and shield me from the truth, who can really say? Anyway, on the day in question, I'd gone into one of the sitting rooms, one that rarely ever got used. It was for formal use only, such as when the Consul visited, which happened maybe once a year, if that. Years earlier, I'd realized that it was a good place to hide, when I wanted to be alone, and not be found until I wanted to be.

 

“I was hiding that day because of a girl whose name I can't remember. She was a mundane who lived a few streets away and I played with sometimes. That morning, she had confessed to liking me romantically, and had asked to see me naked. Though the idea made me uncomfortable, I'd agreed, on the condition that she undressed first. She did, so I followed suit, and she'd touched my...” Jem paused at this point, blushing, and cupped himself so that he wouldn't have to say aloud what this girl had touched. “It felt indescribably weird, and the weird feeling only increased when she tried to kiss me. I was confused; she was pretty, kind, everything a boy should want in a girl, and yet I felt nothing for her in that sense.” Jem paused again, briefly burying his face in the pillow.

 

“So you hid to try and sort out your feelings?” Will asked, trying to prompt Jem into finishing the story, not surprised at this point to find out that Jem had no interest in girls.

 

Nodding, Jem resumed. “I hid, bring with me some sheet-work for a new violin piece I was supposed to be learning. Only the music, though- I was not allowed to take my violin out of the music room at that time. But I couldn't concentrate on studying the piece since my mind kept wandering back to her... and then I realized that I was no longer alone in the room. The fire had banked down, and I was lying inside a fort I had built out of blankets and the backs of a couple armchairs, in a shadowy corner, so they didn't see me.”

 

“They?” Will interrupted, though he had a feeling he already knew.

 

“Deshi and Makoto. Makoto was visiting the Institute with his parents to smooth out a few last minute issues before returning to Tokyo the next day. Part of why they had chosen to return to Japan was the rumors of Makoto's dalliance with another man. Not realizing that I was there, and watching them, they sat down next to one another on the sofa, and started kissing. With open mouths, tongues touching. I'd thought it was beautiful, and my stomach felt warm. I didn't actually get hard, I was still a little too young for that, but I definitely felt aroused, a feeling that increased as they undressed each other and...”

 

“And what?” Will asked, feeling more aroused than he ever had before.

 

“Makoto forced Deshi to kneel before him, and use his mouth on Makoto. That was when I really started paying attention to what they were doing, and I watched as Makoto then pulled Deshi to his feet, pushed him over the couch, and slid what had just been in Deshi's mouth up the man's ass... I think it was at that point that I figured out two things; that I was like the young men, interested in male flesh instead of female, and the true definition of the word 'sodomy'.

 

“In my dream, you were beside me in the blanket fort, watching with me as they made love for the last time.” Jem laughed. “I never told anyone any of that before, though Deshi did find out that I'd watched them. Makoto had left the room ahead of Deshi, who had had work to do across the hall in the more often used casual study, and spotted me leaving the room through the open door. He asked how long I'd been there, and when I didn't reply other than by blushing, he realized that I'd seen everything. That night, before I went to bed, I'd tracked him down an explained about the blanket fort, and that I'd liked what I saw, and he gave me the oddest look, like he was sorry that I was like him.” Jem finished, somewhat awkwardly.

 

“How do you know that that was their last time doing that?” Will asked, curiously, and somewhat incoherently as he struggled to sort out his swirling thoughts.

 

“Makoto did indeed return to Japan the next day - his parents had decreed that he spend at least a year there before they'd even consider letting him return to Shanghai - and Deshi...” Jem shook his head. “He didn't survive...” Jem broke off, unable to finish his sentence.

 

Will suddenly felt awful as he remembered that all the servants of the Shanghai Institute had been killed outright when Yanluo had attacked. “Shit, Jem I'm sorry.” Reaching over, he laid a comforting hand on Jem's back, and was surprised to feel the other boy shiver at the touch.

 

Pulling away from the touch, Jem looked away from Will. “Please don't touch me right now, my self-control is only so good when were alone.”

 

“Self-control for... you mean... huh?” Will was confused.

 

“I want you inside me, and its taking all my control to not just take you...” Jem whispered into the pillow.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Will exclaimed, blushing hard, as he realized what Jem was getting at.

 

“Will... I know that were both male, but I thought by now that you would have realized that...”

 

“Its not that.” Will interrupted Jem, embarrassed by his outburst. “I'm just... I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“You'd never hurt me... I finger myself when I'm alone and I'm sure that...” Jem began, interrupting Will in turn.

 

“You don't understand... Um... maybe I should just show you why this won't work.” Will finished, talking at the same time as Jem. He then lit a candle, quickly shuttering it so that the light only shone on the bed and, hopefully, would not be seen from the hall. Then he pulled his sleep shirt over his head, exposing himself to Jem. Though the motion was smooth and sure, Will's heart was racing nervously and he had to fight the urge to cover himself up again.

 

“What are you talking about? Oh! Holy shit! Oh... Um... I think I see the problem...” Jem blushed as he realized that Will was quite a bit larger than he was. But it wasn't Will's length that was the problem, it was his width.

 

“I can't even wrap my own hand fully around myself, and... Jem, what are.. oh...” Will moaned softly as Jem's hand wrapped firmly around his shaft.

 

“I think we can make this fit...” Jem whispered, stroking Will, smirking softly as Will's cock twitched under his gentle touch.

 

“Jem! Stop! Please, stop!” Will begged, only just holding himself back from the edge.

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Jem asked, and Will looked away, unable to answer.

 

Smiling now, Jem dipped his hand and ran his tongue over Will's tip, then dipped his head further to run his tongue up the underside of Will's shaft. The sight and feel of Jem's tongue on him was more than Will could take and he came hard, sending spurt after spurt straight at Jem's face.

 

Jem cried out, in surprise and pain, as some of Will's cum hit his eyes.

 

“Jem! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” Will jumped out of bed and grabbed a clean rag, dipping it into the water jug before turning back to his friend. “Are you okay?” Will asked, rinsing the cum out of Jem's eyes.

 

“I'm... more startled than anything. I didn't think that you were that close...” Jem blinked up at Will.

 

“I'd been fighting the urge to cum ever since you first mentioned wanting to be sodomized by me...” Will confessed softly. “That's why I asked you to stop.” Will blushed hard, deeply embarrassed that he came so quickly. Then something Jem had said while touching him returned to him. “You... you still want me inside you even knowing that I'm hung like a horse?”

 

“Yes, Will. I've been fantasizing about you ever since you turned fifteen and I realized that while you'll always be younger than me, you were no longer a child and...” Jem turned away.

 

“And I was capable of sexual desires?” Will finished.

 

“Yes.” Jem nodded. “I'd seen the way you kept looking at that shopkeepers daughter. You know, the one with the big breasts...” Suddenly Jem stopped talking and studied Will intently.

 

“What is it?” Will asked, uncomfortable with the way Jem was staring at him.

 

“Your not like me, Will, since you do like girls. I've seen your pants tent often enough when you talk to girls to know that without having to ask. So what is this, Will? What are you doing here tonight, with me?”

 

Will opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again as his mind went blank. What was he doing with Jem? Then he knew exactly what he needed to say.

 

“Who says that I have to like only one gender or the other? Gender isn't something that matters to me, and I can get it up for a man as easily as I can for a woman. I like beauty, both male and female. However, only one person has ever made my heart flutter just by smiling, or made my pulse race just by being in the same room as me. And that person is you, Jem. I... I think I might be in lo-” Will was cut off by Jem clumsily pressing his mouth against Will's. Then the pressure was gone almost before Will had a chance to realize that he had just been kissed.

 

“What was that for?” Will asked.

 

“Don't say it. It's better if were not...” Jem replied, his eyes downcast, and his voice oddly flat. “Will, I know that you like to toe the line and break minor laws, but... the Law governing parabatai relations is...”

 

“Not a minor law, I know. Jem, I know how serious the consequences for breaking that law can be. But I can't help how I feel about you.” Will whispered. “What's the harm in loving each other- at least in a physical sense- if its only for tonight? No one needs to know. Tomorrow, we can go back to only being friends, if that's what you wish. But tonight is for lovemaking, now that I know you want me as I want you.”

 

“Will...” Jem was speechless. That Will wanted to toe the line with a major Law like that, he did not know what to make of it.

 

“And anyway, we will be breaking the Law regardless of whether were physically involved or not, since romantic feelings are also forbidden. So we might as well break this one properly since we'll be risking it either way.”

 

“Oh. I hadn't thought about that.” Jem realized that Will was right.

 

“So, can I love you tonight?” When Jem didn't respond, Will realized that he was using the Law as a cover to hide behind. “Jem... are you scared that I'll break your heart?”

 

“W-why would I be scared of something like that?” Jem quickly replied, his eyes wide.

 

“How long have you been in love with me?”

 

“Since... I don't know, exactly. Maybe since I first saw you, and I realized that this beautiful boy was to be my new 'brother' of sorts, and I was to train you and so on. The day we met was the second time I felt aroused, and the first time I actually got hard.”

 

Will was silent for a long moment. “Is... This is why you fought for so long against being my parabatai, isn't it?”

 

“Yes, and no. What I said, about not wanting you to tie yourself to someone who will only be living half a life, if that, that was all true. It just wasn't the whole story, and yes, my feelings for you were part of my reluctance.”

 

Will didn't say anything to that, he just leaned closer to Jem and kissed him properly on the lips. “I love you, as a friend and as a lover, and I'm willing to chance this, to be both your lover and your parabatai. Since two men cannot marry that's the closest bond we can have. No one needs to know what we do in private, and as long as we don't change how we act in public, no one should suspect anything.”

 

“Will... Okay, lets do this. Lets be lovers.” Their next kiss was deeper, with their tongues lightly touching through slightly parted lips, and it quickly became clear that while Jem was the older of the two, Will had more kissing experience.

 

Taking the lead, Will tangled his tongue around Jem's, massaging it gently. As they kissed, Jem rolled over onto his back, pulling Will's willing body on top of his own. Then Will broke the kiss, chuckling.

 

“Why am I the only one whose naked here?” He teased, rolling off of the older male and tugging at the hem of Jem's nightshirt.

 

Blushing, Jem reluctantly released Will, then he quickly tugged the shirt up over his head, watching Will's reaction as he exposed himself.

 

Will took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as he looked at Jem's body for the first time. Though they had changed in front of one another before, Will had never truly looked at Jem like that, nor had Jem ever been aroused, and hard, at those times. Now, however, he was, his pale skin flushed delicately pink, his nipples a darker, dusky rose.

 

“Will?” Jem asked, as the other boy just stared at him for a long moment.

 

“Yeah?” Will sounded distracted, but still glanced upward, meeting Jem's eyes.

 

“Are you just going to look, or are you planning to... Oh...” Jem broke off as Will gently pinched one of his nipples, rolling the nub between his thumb and forefinger. Then he leaned down and ghosted his lips over Jem's, before kissing his way along Jem's jaw to his ear. Nipping at the sensitive lobe, Will continued to pinch his nipple, causing Jem to moan and writhe against him.

 

“That feel good?” Will whispered, kissing the ear properly, even as Jem nodded, unable or unwilling to speak. “Good.” Breathing the word, Will kissed his way down Jem's neck, finding another sweet spot where the neck met shoulder, before working his way down to suck on the neglected nipple.

 

Still moaning, Jem twisted, half trying to pull away, half wanted to push himself firmer against Will's skilled mouth. “You haven't done anything like this before, have you?”

 

“No I haven't.” The confession was made softly, almost as though Jem was ashamed of his own inexperience. “I take it you have?”

 

“Yes, and no. I've never been with another man, but I have been with a woman. A whore, but not for the usual reasons. Her name was Anna, and she really needed the money to feed her daughter.” Will explained gently. “Even though it was only the once, she taught me much about the art of lovemaking.” Smirking, Will flicked at the nipple he had just been sucking on. “I am a bit surprised at how responsive you are though.”

 

“Will...” Jem barely had the time to breathe his friends name before his length was engulfed by Will's mouth. “Oh...” Letting his head fall back, Jem unconsciously spread his legs, silently urging Will to continue.

 

Complying, Will easily swallowed Jem's partially erect length, letting one hand drop down to caress his friends balls. Then, still working Jem with his mouth, he pushed his friends thighs up so that he could access his anus.

 

Jem shivered slightly in anticipation, wondering if Will was really planning on touching him there. And sure enough, seconds later, Jem felt a finger gently massage the outside of his pucker.

 

Remembering that Jem had mentioned doing this to himself, Will slowly pushed the finger against the tight opening, sliding it gently inside. “How does that feel?” He asked, almost shyly.

 

“God, it feels good... I can't believe that your really here, touching me like this...” Jem gasped out as Will resumed sucking his cock.

 

Smirking slightly around the now fully hardened cock in his mouth, Will slid his other pointer finger up inside Jem, hesitating briefly when the action cause Jem to cry out in pain.

 

“I'm fine, Will. It always hurts a bit to do this, but the pain soon passes. Keep going.” Jem soothed his friend, as the pain he felt ebbed. Knowing that it would flare up again as Will added a third and fourth finger, he relaxed his lower muscles as much as he could, and soon enough he was easily accommodating all four digits without pain.

 

“Are you ready?” Will asked, eager now to try sliding something else inside Jem, as he saw how much pleasure Jem was getting just from Will's fingers.

 

When Jem nodded, Will pulled his fingers out, then jumped lightly out of bed.

 

“Will? What are you doing?” Jem asked, confused.

 

“Just grabbing a couple things.” Will responded vaguely, as he grabbed a vial of oil and his stele, then he returned to the bed. “Roll over.”

 

Jem did as his lover asked, sliding a pillow under his hips to elevate them. Expecting to feel the coolness of the oil, he gasped in surprise as he instead felt the cool bite of the stele tracing over the skin of his lower back.

 

“Will...?” Even as his lips formed the question, he submitted, holding himself instinctively still so that the rune could be correctly applied.

 

“Relax, its just a relief of pain rune.” Will explained as he finished tracing the rune, which relieved pain without triggering healing, the way an iratze rune did. “I don't want this to hurt you.”

 

Setting aside the stele, Will uncapped the oil and drizzled some over his aching length, gasping silently as the cold liquid touched his overheated skin. Rubbing the oil over himself to warm it up, Will positioned himself at Jem's entrance. “Ready?”

 

Jem could only nod as anticipation flared through him.

 

Taking Jem's silence as consent, Will slowly thrust his entire length into his lover. Though he had expected Jem to be tighter than Anna, he still gasped in surprise as Jem closed around him like a living vise as soon as he'd breached the sphincter. “Fuck your tight...” Will breathed as he paused once fully sheathed to give them both a moment to adjust.

 

“Move! Just... fucking... move... already...” Jem gasped out as Will's pause dragged on a few seconds longer than he could bear.

 

Grasping Jem's hips tightly, Will kept the pace slow as he marveled at the fact that he was actually having sex with Jem.

 

“Faster! Harder! Will... please... just fuck me...” Will complied, unbelievably turned on by hearing Jem swear. His pace increased until he was truly fucking Jem, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Sweat made his grip on Jem's hips slippery, so he released them, letting his body fall forward until he was lying on top of his friend. Jem writhed underneath him, unconsciously trying to get some stimulation for his neglected cock.

 

“Touch yourself...” Will panted into his ear, sensing what Jem needed.

 

Unable to do anything but nod, Jem squeezed a hand underneath his body and stroked himself firmly from root to tip once, twice... and came during the third stroke. As he came, he clamped his muscles tighter around Will.

 

Somehow, Will managed a couple more thrusts, riding out Jem's orgasm, before feeling his own balls draw up tight to his body, and thrust back into Jem as deeply as he could. Cum splattered Jem's insides with warmth, and Will collapsed against his back, panting.

 

“That... that was...” Will shook his head, unable to find the words to describe what he was feeling. Satisfied did not even come close.

 

“Perfect...” Jem supplied as he relearned how to breath. “Just... perfect.”

 

“No, not quite. I think we need a bit more... shall we say, practice? Yes, practice, before we can call this perfect.” Will teased breathlessly, nuzzling the soft skin at the nape of Jem's neck.

 

“Practice...? Will, are you saying that you want to do this again? Make love to me again?” Jem asked, awed by the thought that Will might want more than just sex and friendship from him.

 

“Yes, of course I do. I have never felt more aroused than I have tonight, with you. We can be friends, and parabatai, by the light of the sun, and lovers by the light of the moon. No one needs to know that we share our bodies as well as our hearts with one another.”

 

“As well as... you think that they know that were... in love?” Jem asked, slowly.

 

“No, I don't. But it is evident that we love each other deeply, if not the true nature of that love. Except when your ill, or one of us is injured from combat, I want to make love to you every night. I can come to you, that would be less obvious than if you came to me. I could just say that I was checking in on you before heading off to bed if I got caught.”

 

“Of course...” Jem smiled, as Will shifted so that he was lying beside Jem rather than on top of him. “Now, can you move over a bit?” Jem squirmed slightly as he spoke.

 

Shifting, Will frowned. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, other than wet sheets. As fun as cumming is, it is no fun at all to end up lying in a pool of your own semen.”

 

“Oh...” Will actually blushed as it occurred to him for the first time that Jem had sprayed his sheets with his release. “Sorry 'bout that.” Will yawned, and rolled onto his back his arms open. Jem immediately lay down against him, his head on Will's chest. They fell asleep like that just as the first light of dawn crept in through the drapes.

 

They woke several hours later to the sound of Sophie banging on the door and cursing at them for staying up half the night talking. Jumping out of bed and diving for their clothing, Will felt more alive than he had in years, and though Jem was sore, the rune had done its job and he felt no pain from their nocturnal activities.

 

That night, they once more made love, though this time they made certain to do so early enough that no one would have to wake them up in the morning. Night after night they established a firm routine, always sticking to Jem's room, both wanting to make love until the dawn, neither daring to. The routine stayed that way, unchanging, until a girl stole both their hearts and made them realize that they had never truly loved one another romantically.

 

Her name was Tessa Gray. But that is another story.


End file.
